Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a heat dissipation module.
Description of Related Art
In general, because an appearance of an electronic product such as a laptop computer, a tablet computer or a smart phone is designed towards a flattening concept, its internal space is increasingly shrunk, and thus electronic components (e.g., CPU, VGA, HDD and RAM etc.) in the electronic product have to be closely arranged in the internal space of the electronic product, and accordingly, a heat dissipation problem is more and more serious.
However, when being dissipated from inside a chassis of an electronic product, heat may be rapidly transferred to a surface of the chassis, thus resulting in high surface temperature of the chassis of the electronic product.
Therefore, how to develop a solution to effectively overcome the aforementioned inconvenience and disadvantages is a serious concern for the industry.